


I Can Be

by tisfan



Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Edgeplay, F/M, Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24288775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Relationships: Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: QuakeRider Short and Sexy [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1634146
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	I Can Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_marathon_continues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_marathon_continues/gifts).



“So pretty,” Robbie said. He smeared more oil along Daisy’s chest. He was never sure what it was, the way the oil caught the light, showing off the lines, but there was something really sexy about an oiled up woman.

Daisy arched her back into his touches, her breasts perky and the nipples hard. His hands slid easily over the skin, gloriously frictionless, letting him play with her nipples without tugging.

He did tug, anyway, just because she squeaked, mock-offended, and her legs quivered.

Quivering was all she could do, her hands bound over her head and her legs cuffed to the spreader bar, but it was beautiful.

“Shhh, baby girl,” Robbie said. “You want to be good for me, right?”

He could see her considering it, whether she wanted to continue to be good, let him take things at his own pace, teasing and winding her up a little at a time, or if she wanted to be naughty, and get right into it.

 _Naughty_ often meant she got a spanking, and the position she was in today, that would mean fastening the spreader bar to the bed’s headboard, putting her ass on display, those buttocks taut, which would hurt more.

Daisy nodded.

“Let me hear you say it, girlfriend.”

“I want--” it was always hard for her, to push herself far enough down not to be rebellious. Fighting _herself_ was harder than fighting him. “I want to be good.”

“For me.”

“Yeah.”

“Say it.” He circled the oiled breast, just barely brushing the edge of her aureole, teasing mercilessly.

“I want to be good for you,” she whined, her back arching helplessly as her thighs clenched.

“Good, good girl, yeah,” Robbie told her, flicking his thumb back and forth over her slippery skin, stimulating, enough and then too much as she writhed and groaned and shifted under him, not sure if she wanted to push into his touch or pull away from it.

“Yeah, okay, I’m good,” Daisy said, then her voice went up in a moan as Robbie slid his hand down the line between her breasts, down to trace over her belly, and then between her legs.

“Really good?”

“Yeah, I can be…”


End file.
